


Deliverance

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, be careful who you turn your back to, fallen king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: In the wake of Insomnia's fall, Ardyn stands before the stolen crystal in search of his destiny.





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble based on an ongoing headcanon I have.

Ardyn watched as the chains slid off the crystal. The magic contained within allowed it to remain not only erect but also to hover in the air. To the ignorant, the gem appeared unassuming, nonthreatening. Just a giant translucent stone that radiated a soft blue glow. Those without intimate knowledge could never fathom the extent of the power that it held nor perceive the being that lived within. After they finished situating the crystal and cleaned up, the attending soldiers saluted the chancellor and left the man alone in the highest room in Zegnautus Keep.

Without windows, the small room would have been cast into darkness if it were not for the ceiling lamps. Although leaving the lights on would have dampened the majestic glow that washed over him and scaled up the walls. Stepping closer, he felt the power prickle at his skin like little electrical shocks. Removing his hat, one would have mistaken the gesture as respect to the gift from the gods however Ardyn’s scalp itched so he scraped his fingernails on the top of his head to relieve the irritation. Sauntering closer he leaned in for a closer inspection, searching for the resident who lived inside but only found his own reflection staring back.

“After so many years we are finally reunited. Tell me, did you miss me?”

The question was half sincere and half sarcastic. Shifting his body to one side, he propped his hand onto his hip and waited in silence. The crystal remained unchanged. No reply of any kind to his taunt. Stretching his arm out, Ardyn pressed his hand against the crystal and peered in as if he would find the sleeping Astral.

“Why so quiet, Bahamut?” he whispered menacingly. “I remember a time when you could not be silenced. All of your false prophecies and promises. Your misplaced guidance. Tell me, has your shame cut your own tongue out?”

Again the crystal refused to dignify him with a response. His blood boiled but Ardyn refused to let his anger flash through his amber eyes. Instead he shrugged off his faux indifference. 

“Live the rest of your existence in silence then. An eternity of solitary confinement is enough punishment for your betrayal.” Turning his back, Ardyn offered a flick of his wrist as a farewell wave. “Sleep well, Draconian Knight! Lest you watch humanity burn for your sins.”

“Spew your poison, Accursed King. The once chosen king, it was you who turned your back on humanity only to watch Eos crumble under the affliction.”

Ardyn spun around, a smug grin tugged at his lips, almost victorious. He held his head high with his chin jutting outward slightly.

“Alas, the Draconian indeed still lives afterall. Still uttering fabrications, I see.”

“The Chosen King was taxed with ridding the world of the Starscourge. To purify the world by expelling the daemon’s within man.”

“Yet you punish me for fulfilling my destiny!” Inhaling deeply, Ardyn paused to regain his composure, refusing to let weakness overcome him. Refraining from yelling, Ardyn still could not help but to seethe, “I healed my people. I absorbed their daemons, curing them of the scourge. Then you deemed me unfit. Turned my people against me – you and that treacherous bastard – that false king. It is a shame though. I have waited for so long for that now forgotten prophecy to be fulfilled. For two millennia yet not one king was fit in your eyes. You allowed the world to continue rotting. How unnecessary and cruel, oh god of no mercy.”

The crystal pulsed. The invisible energy sent shivers through his body. The feeling was familiar yet foreign all at once. He recalled the days the crystal used to beacon him this way whenever counsel was required, whenever revelations were rambled off. However, Bahamut was not summoning him. Rather the pulse felt more like a reaction instead of a request for his presence. What could have possible elicited such a response?

“A king serves not as a vessel to contain the darkness but rather as a beacon of light. The Starscourge cannot be contained. Only the blood of The Chosen can cast the light that will smite the curse descended onto man. The King of Kings is a prophet of hope that brings the dawn while you can only cast the veil of night.”

Ardyn nodded in understanding as hope filled his heart at these words. He had suspected for the past several years that the prophecy was to be fulfilled, especially with how protective King Regis was with the young prince. Until now he had no way to prove his theory. The time has come to finally end the suffering.

“So you have chosen the boy to save us all, have you? Noctis Lucis Caelum, The Chosen King of Light. Well, if it pleases you, I shall collect him and deliver your precious savior to you.”

Offering a mock bow, Ardyn replaced the hat on his head and spun on his heels to face the exit. As he sauntered out, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and called for his car to be readied for departure. After two thousand years of toiling away in his wait it was the least Ardyn could do to guide the lad to his destiny.


End file.
